This invention relates to a self-heating container of the type which may be used particularly for food and beverages.
Japanese utility model early publications S.62-146427 and S.63-42089 both exemplify conventional heating containers utilizing the heat generated by the self-combustion of a heat-generating material comprising a mixture of a combustible substance and an oxidising agent. The heat-generating material is ignited by means of an electric filament or a fuse connected to the heat-generating material. Ignition requires a match, a lighter, a battery or other ignition means, all of which are inconvenient to use.